Worthy of the Hammer
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: Checking out the new Avengers base, Clint Barton has a shocking run in with a very familiar face to the Marvel universe. One shot. Stan Lee cameo!


_Yes, I am still alive. I had been busy with a TON and lost some writing inspiration for a time. Hopefully it's finally coming back. Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: Too bad there isn't a rent an Avenger program… I own nothing!_

* * *

Clint Barton strolled through the new Avengers base, lowly whistling as he studied the building. Tony certainly did have a lot of time and money on his hands. One would hardly recognize this old Stark building as a previous type of storage unit. The archer pulled out his musings to follow the once trained lethal assassin gave him a basic tour.

"So this will essentially be a training center for potential Avengers?" He asked the red head.

Natasha was indifferent on the matter. "It would appear so."

"And you as one of the main trainers?" Clint smiled as he let an image of the Black Widow in a bright jogging outfit cross his mind, she barking orders to do more sit ups while calling the trainee a weakling and to do it faster.

Natasha narrowed her eyes at Clint as she bumped his shoulder, knowing him full well. Once she got him back to the present, she gave a partial smile. "You could always help with the training and see how Maximoff is doing."

Barton gave her a skeptical look. Natasha shrugged. "Wanda really isn't too bad and could use some pointers from you on better focus."

"Maybe later,"

The pair walked into what looked like a nice sitting room complete with a few sofas, a coffee table in the middle, a bookcase and desk and a small yet nice kitchen area in the back corner. A nice type of break room perhaps? Clint noticed an old, fairly small man with white hair and thick lens glasses almost like shades moving around the kitchen area. He looked to be doing some light cleaning. It took a brief moment for the archer to realize that the older man was wearing a navy outfit with the nametag "Lee" on the front and a white cloth hanging out of his back pocket. Clint studied the man briefly, having a recognition feeling about him, putting it off as a possible retired SHIELD agent who still wanted to work. The archer stuck with that explanation.

"She is currently training with Sam Wilson right down the hall if you're interested. As well as Thor…" Natasha trailed off and sighed as she gestured in annoyance to what sat in the middle of the coffee table. Clint must have completely skimmed over that Thor's hammer sat there.

Natasha mumbled to herself, "That man is as bad as Tony about leaving his things anywhere."

Clint raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You could always attempt moving it." He suggested.

The red head gave him a dirty look. "As if,"

She glanced over at the time, composing herself back to a stiff agent. "I have something to take care of so if you ever change your mind, the training room is all the way down to the right."

Clint nodded as he watched Natasha briskly stroll right out of the room. Looking back over at the kitchen area, the archer decided that he could use a light snack before checking out what the others were doing. Rummaging through the cabinets and refrigerator, he settled on a chicken sandwich and a can of root beer. Looking for something salty like chips to add, he paused in his search to see the janitor in the corner of his eye.

Having moved to the sitting area to clean, the older man wiped down the coffee table, stalling as he eyed the hammer. Clint watched with interest on what the man might do. After a moment, he reached for the handle and tugged. The archer nearly dropped everything in his hands as the janitor lifted the hammer and tested the weight in his hands.

"It is not that heavy," The man quietly replied to himself before wiping that spot down and placing the hammer where it once was and continued on, whistling along.

Clint blinked heavily, still lost in what he had witnessed. That man had picked up the famed Norse God's hammer and shrugged it off like it was nothing major. You had to be freaking worthy or whatever to even lift that thing an inch!

"Hey, Barton! Trying to catch flies gawking like that?"

Clint snapped out of it as Tony spoke his name. The archer still turned back to stare at the janitor after giving a glance to the billionaire and Steve. The two heroes didn't seem to notice. The super solider gave a nod in greeting to the janitor.

"Morning, Stan,"

"Captain Rogers," The man replied back with a nod, turning to greet each. "Mr. Stark," He gave a smile and a gesture backwards, "Agent Barton," Stan then walked out of the room, having finished and leaving Clint more confused how he seemed to know exactly who he was.

"Nice guy," Steve commented with his arms casually folded in front of his chest.

Tony added, "He just needs to remember not to call me Mr. Stark. That was a title solely for my father. Makes me sound old."

"You are getting up there," Steve replied with a smirk.

"Says the man who fought in World War 2 and is therefore technically older than me." Tony paused before adding. "If your true age showed, you'd probably look as old as Stan. Nah, I'd say older."

Steve shook his head and turned back to a wide eyed Clint who hadn't moved from his spot. The Captain slightly frowned. "You alright? You seem like you've seen a ghost or something."

Tony jokingly added, "I think we cleaned out the cobwebs of this place a long time ago. Although there were rumors of a possible tragic incident decades ago here…"

Clint took a long moment to study his fellow heroes, feeling scrutinized under the super soldiers look. Even though he was still trying to wrap his head around what he just witnessed with the elderly janitor and Thor's hammer, he highly doubted that either of them would believe him. He couldn't believe it himself.

Barton shook his head and shrugged. "It's nothing,"

Tony walked forward, plucking the can of soda out of his hand. "Then I hope you don't mind I take this. Thanks."

Clint let him, not feeling hungry anymore. He placed the sandwich plate and bag of chips on the counter. He turned to Steve as Tony was busy rummaging through the refrigerator himself.

"Tell Nat that I'll come back at a later time. Should be heading home."

"Say hello to your wife for me. And congratulations on that new baby by the way."

Clint gave a small smile of thanks before heading out. He really did need to get home and take a nice long rest to clear his head. Perhaps he had forgotten the potential of sleep deprived insomnia that a newborn can cause.

* * *

' _Stop… Hammer Time.' *Stan Lee start dancing while wearing shades, a backwards cap and holding the hammer up._

 _Written quick so there may be a few mistakes. Entirely inspired by a post I saw suggesting exactly this: "There should be a Stan Lee cameo where he is a janitor and goes to Thor's apartment, cleans around then goes to the table with his hammer, picks it up, cleans under it and puts it back down." I just changed a couple of details and made a shocked witness. And Stan Lee is just too awesome.  
_

 _Review please!_


End file.
